


Shadows of Obsession

by Deadly Night_Sh1ft (CrookedMath)



Series: Unnecessary Shadows [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Compulsion, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Masochism, Long Hair, Long Nails, Obsession, Romance, Trichophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMath/pseuds/Deadly%20Night_Sh1ft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into a certain Rarity and her obsession with Undertaker and how he feels about it.</p><p>*It's probably a good idea to be caught up to at least chapter 7 in Unnecessary Shadows to grasp the concept. This particular part is more character insight than plot development.*</p><p>***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> January/Stella's innermost thoughts ~  
> Undertaker's innermost thoughts *
> 
> Trichophilia is a hair fetish. Notably the hair on top of your head.

His compulsion fed her obsession. He always left her wanting more. Neither of their appetites were sated, and like gluttons, they endlessly fed on their desires. Unlike a corpse, she would let him know when she felt it, show him how much his artistry was appreciated, and would always come back for more. She was obsessed. The feel of her hair being crafted into works of art by him continually fed that obsession. Ever since the night that he cared for her injuries and washed the blood from her hair, she refused to wash it herself. At first, she always found ways to make him hastily sculpt an amateur something or other on top of her head purely for the feeling of his long nails lightly scratching her scalp before making their long trek through strands of exotic silk. It soon became a routine in compulsive delight as he, too, relished in the softness sliding between his long, slender fingers. Her obsession wasn't just confined to his artistry and routine cleansing of her pastel locks. Furthermore, it wasn't just about the gentle loving touches either.

_~...Skeletal fingers twisted their way into lavender tendrils, pulling down hard... "I wonder, though, if those eyes of yours are also engineered to glow as bright as they do." His piercing green eyes studied..mismatched glowing orbs with intense scrutiny. "Perhaps you were born with a light this enchanting, yes?" The words whispered darkly against trembling lips...~_

There was a secret hunger within her; one that she never wholly shared with her previous lover. It was the wrong place and the wrong time for her to let the woman she once loved in on her entire secret. The same night he cared for her injuries, however, he _knew._ When the compliment masquerading as an insult ghosted over her lips, she _knew_ he knew from the predatory look in his stunning golden green eyes. _That_ was the moment she fell in love with him, although she didn't tell him as she denied the feelings herself. After all, they hadn't even known each other a week yet! The intense pain she felt when he jerked her head back by the roots of her hair brought her immense pleasure. Ah, the combination of his hypnotic eyes and the vice like grip of her hair as he held her in place, unlocked her secret places in a way she had never experienced before. He always knew when she wanted her secret hunger fed without her having to tell him. He always knew how deep he needed to go to whet her thirst for painful bliss. He never held back, but he never went too far either. He was ever the perfect gentleman.

~Oh Goddess! Those wonderful nails!~

No matter how he used them, she couldn't get enough of them. They always started in her hair, digging in, and wrapping themselves up in the fairest of lavender softness. Her ever glowing eyes became brighter with each passing moment he spent digging his long, black nails into her hair, grazing her scalp, teasing her, making her want him more. His onyx talons became her substitute detangler and hair brush, which fed his compulsion to arrange fine locks of lavender into elaborate works of art. Most of the time, his nails would end up teasing the back of her neck, or ever so slowly trail the length of her back, whether or not she was in the nude. Once he started planting sweet kisses on her neck, mixing in little nibbles with his sharp teeth, she paid him back in kind, for his intentions had been revealed. She knew what his obsession was, and since that night when his kiss tasted of her blood-the night he claimed her-she was more than willing to indulge him as much as she could allow herself to.

xxxxxx

The obsession she had for silver was overwhelming, and the owner of all that abundant silver adored that peculiarity about her. He loved how sweet she looked when she absently twirled his braid between her delicate fingers. To him, it was one of the most endearing gestures from her, especially after a particularly heated round of love making. The adoring look in her glowing sapphire and emerald eyes made him want her more and more. So much so, that the pain of losing her would drive him into a bottomless abyss of insanity. He quickly caught on to the obsessive flash in her glowing eyes at the start of each kiss because she saw it as an opportunity to deliberately lose her petite arms under the mass of silver he calls hair. It only added to the delight, however, since they did have a special way of kissing each other.

*Ever since she ate one of my biscuits the first time...We've always kissed that way for the most part. Hehe.*

_*...wrapped one arm around her...waist and brought the other up her back, dragging..nails along the way until...long, slender fingers found a home in long, lavender locks. She wrapped her arms around...and buried her hands in..silver tresses, deepening the kiss.*_

*If she wouldn't have stopped when she did, I would have taken her right then and there, but that would make me just one among the many who have harmed her. I can't do that to such a treasure.*

He never fails to point out how ticklish she is when the tips of silver strands dance softly over her legs, and she in turn, never fails to remind him how soft the aforementioned strands are as she giggles with an innocent pink dusting her cheeks. He knew the day his hair was pulled up high in a pony tail was the day she fell for him and he for her, though neither told the other. As he held her in place, staring into her glowing eyes as the last of the blood was rinsed from her pale hair, he knew she knew, but neither would admit it to themselves. 

She couldn't make elaborate masterpieces the way he could, but she was a mistress of minimalism, among other things.

_"Can I braid your hair this time?"_

_"Of course, Lovely. Anything you wish," he replied, kissing the petite woman softly on the lips._

_She took her place behind him, rising to her knees to begin the task of combing through the mass of silver. "My Goddess, you're so tall!"_

_"Or maybe you're just too short. Hehehe!"_

_"Shut up, you ass. I'm the correct height according to the genetic make up of my race," she replied sharply as she pulled down hard on silver locks._

_"No need to be offended, Lovely. I was only teasing."_

_"I wasn't offended, but it did give me an excuse to finally pull your hair the way you pull mine." A sly smile crept over her delicate features._

_"You little minx!" A clawed hand twirled a tendril of lavender around and around, bringing her closer to his seductive voice. "I liked it. Keep it up and I might let you ravage me again. Hehehe."_

_The female giggled as he released her from his iron grip with a soft kiss. She slowly let her delicate hands travel the length of silver silk as she returned to the task at hand. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as soft tendrils of silver slipped through her fingers. Before she divided the thick mane into thirds, she impulsively buried her face in its softness, taking in an earthy scent she couldn't identify within her faulty memory. "Your hair is so soft, my love." She stayed nestled in his silver silk a moment longer before finally resuming work on the simple, long loose braid he'd wear down his back for the rest of the night._

_"You did well," he said with a bright smile. "I love you." A tiny hint of pink tinged his cheeks when he felt her kiss the scar on the back of his neck._

_"Thank you," she whispered, tracing the entirety of the scar circling the male's neck. "I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around his waist and traced one of the scars on his torso. After a few moments of delighting in the quivering of his flesh beneath the scar tissue, her hand wandered up to the loops in his nipples. "I have to have you again...now," she whispered. She teethed the barbell on the shell of his right ear to emphasize her point while at the same time wrapping the thick cord of silver around her small arm._

_She knew all his sensitive spots. He was hers._

_"By all means, Lovely, I am yours."_

She adored him, and for that, he adored her. He adored the obsession she had with him, with the way he treated her lavender locks (whether it be innocent or sinful, gentle or rough), and with his hair in general. Everything about his hair drove her obsession onward. Everything from the color, the texture, the scent, the length, _everything_ about it. The fact that he caught her using it as a blanket once made his adoration for her swell. At night when she was still sleeping, he gave up on fighting the compulsion to braid small parts of their hair together just to see what it would look like. Like her, it was lovely; silver and lavender becoming one. His compulsion feeding her obsession feeding his compulsion in perpetuity.


End file.
